


Pirates

by PsychedelicShips



Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukexiety - Freeform, Dukexiety Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirates, Royalty AU, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Remus is tired of playing the prince he is expected to be.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Dukexiety Week 2020





	Pirates

Throwing the cloak over his head and bag over his shoulder, Remus ran out into the beach towards the usual meeting place. Tonight was the night- when he would finally be free of duty, of expectation, of everything that he was told he should be because he was simply born.

Tonight was going to be the night Remus finally left the castle for good.

He ran down the sand, waves crashing at the bottom of the beach. The waves had always been Remus’s favorite sound; he had always associated it with freedom, and for as long as he could remember, he had always wanted to board a ship and sail off somewhere in the ocean, but deep down he knew he would never be able to. 

At least, not until he had met Virgil. 

When the two had first met, Virgil had been the apprentice of a fisher and Remus had just snuck out of the castle for the first time. It was around midnight, so Remus had been totally in shock that someone the same age as him was allowed to stay out that late! They had talked about someday leaving the positions they were in, Remus to go sail the ocean and go wherever he wanted and Virgil to someday captain a ship. 

Virgil had never left Remus’s mind, and he had even created stories where the two of them sailed off somewhere where the royal guards or the grumpy fisherman would never find them. 

Then, one day, Remus had overheard the news that a fishing boat had been attacked by pirates. Remus had cried the entire night away, realizing that the only friend he had truly made might have been gone forever. There had been three terrible years where Remus truly had believed Virgil was gone- then, one day, while Remus was out on the beach again, a small rowboat had been dragged to the shore, and there Virgil had stood. Remus has hardly recognized him, with his scruffy shoulder length hair, tanned skin, and his black and purple captain’s hat. 

Virgil has told him the entire story that night- the fisherman’s ship had been attacked, and almost everyone was killed; but not Virgil. Virgil had been fifteen at the time, and he told Remus that he supposed the pirates took pity on him- he was gaunt, skinny, bruised, and cut from years of working for little pay or food- so the pirates took him into their ship and made him one of their own, the captain even coming to think of Virgil as a son. So when the captain died, everyone agreed that Virgil should be the next captain. 

So that’s where Remus was running to, the pirate ship captained by his longest friend and first and only love. And there, in the waves, was a small rowboat with four figures in it, one of them waving their arms above their head as the boat came closer to the shore. Remus ran faster, kicking up sand behind him. 

He wanted nothing more than to run to Virgil, to shout his name. 

Then, after what felt like a century, the rowboat landed and on the beach and Virgil jumped out of the boat, his bare feet splashing in the sea foam. 

The two ran for each other, Virgil wrapping his arms around Remus’s waist. Remus didn't know how it happened, but he found Virgil’s lips on his. Remus kissed back, tasting the saltiness of Virgil’s chapped lips. 

But all too soon, they broke apart. 

“I missed you too,” Virgil smiled. “But we should leave before anyone comes looking for you.”

“Right,” Remus agreed, still red-faced after the kiss.

“You know that once you come with me there’s no going back, right?”

“Of course. That’s why I want to go. I can’t stay here any longer. By this time next year I might be already married off to some yucky princess and Roman would have an even worse ego than he already does.”

Virgil chuckled and motioned for Remus to step into the small boat and then introduced the other people sitting in it. 

“This is Patton,” Virgil pointed to a curly-haired man with cracked glasses who waved. “Logan,” a stern-looking man with several earrings nodded. 

“And last but not least, this is Janus,” he gestured to a man with a long scar running down the left side of his face.

“How’d you-“ Remus was about to ask how he had gotten the scar, but Virgil cut him off. 

“Don’t ask. Just make yourself comfortable, Rem. We’ll be back at my ship soon.”

It was odd to hear Virgil say those words- ‘my ship.’ While Remus had been learning mind-numbing foreign languages, Virgil had been doing what he had always wanted. 

Virgil pushed the ship back into the water and then jumped in, rocking the boat slightly. The hems of his pants dripped with salt water. 

“Oh, and Remus?” Virgil asked. “You dont get seasick, do you?” He grinned. 


End file.
